


北海道风暴

by vivian2017



Category: real - Fandom
Genre: M/M, n-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian2017/pseuds/vivian2017
Summary: N-17





	北海道风暴

**Author's Note:**

> N-17

“嗷~PSING，你昨天没来太可惜了，我们看了烟花，还玩了冰上摩托车，超~刺激的~”

P'JANE兴许是觉得这趟北海道之旅实在是太波折了，难得大发慈悲做一回好人不当电灯泡，自发地和KRIST偷偷换房间，让他们哥俩多点时间聚聚

小话唠KRIST自进门，一把扑在房间中央的床铺上，仿佛要填补SINGTO不能参加他们活动的遗憾，事无巨细地从和他偶像PECK的亲密接触一直说到这几天发生的每一件趣事。

KRIST压在被子上看手机的照片，和服的下摆顺着跷起的小腿滑至膝窝，两条细长的小腿在空气中一上一下的援摆，在暖黄色的灯光下，白生生的，亮得有些晃眼，SINGTO强迫自己收回目光，努力将心思放在完成眼前未完成的作业中。

“PSING!!!你到底有没有听我说话啊？”

KRIST猛地跪坐起来，手机倏地砸到一边，圆圆的大眼睛此刻圆睁着，直瞪着SINGTO不放，小嘴嘟得半天高，这根木头坐十几个小时飞机，穿越暴风雪好不容易来到他身边，居然只顾着做作业？不是应该好好陪着他吗？

”KIT，别闹。“

狮子稳如泰山的跪坐在桌前，不为所动地只留帅气的侧脸给KRIST。

那小傻子一定不知道他穿和服的样子有多诱惑，要不是顾忌着明天可能会有的集体活动，他一定会控制不住的把人抓到身下，如果KRIST知道他脑中现在的想法，一定会吓到马上逃离吧，再也不敢和他单独共处一室也说不定。

这个人，真想把他操到用小奶音颤巍巍的叫PSING,嘴里除了呻吟再也吐不出其他人的名字，操到他双腿发软，让精液灌满他的穴口，身体只能被自己摆弄成最喜欢的姿势。

“TUAN~不要写作业了，陪我玩嘛”

KRIST精致的五官突然在SINGTO眼前放大，他吓了一跳，重心霎时不稳向后倒去，手指不由自主地扯着眼前KRIST微张的领口用力一拉――

KRIST与SINGTO顿时跌作一团，KRIST压在SINGTO身上，微凉的体温透过薄薄的布料传递到SINGTO胸膛，一向沉稳的心跳突然漏了一拍！脑中被重重束缚名为欲望的凶兽，嘭地一声，解锁了。

SINGTO一手缓缓扣住KRIST的脖子，另一只手握住KRIST的右手，放至自己忍得发痛的下体

“PERAWAT，你点的火，想好怎么灭了吗？”

KRIST小心翼翼地凑到他的脸前，轻轻吻上他的双唇，一下，再一下。他也想念他的TUAN，想到心脏发疼，想好好感受他的体温，缓解可能失去他的害怕

SINGTO反身压在KRIST身上，细密的吻由轻至重，他的舌头顶开KRIST的嘴唇探进他的口腔，KRIST下意识的张张嘴，,任由湿滑的舌头顺着口腔侵犯他的喉咙，SINGTO手里一把捏住KRIST的下巴，强迫他更加张大嘴巴的接受他的舌头，好像快到窒息，才缩回舌头，缓缓退出他发酸的口腔，同时带出大量的唾液，KRIST本能的大口呼吸新鲜空气，浅色的嘴唇蹂躏得通红，沾满透明的津液，泛起水润的光泽，半张开的双唇吸气的时候能看到小小的舌头

SINGTO眯了眯眼，细长的手指顺着和服大开的领口一寸一寸的抚摸KRIST的肌肤，情欲渐渐染上双眼，他自上向下的欣赏衣领下的美景，手指在他的乳头一阵狠狠的一捏！

“哦咦！TUAN！！”

KRIST可怜的乳头颤幽幽的立起来，粉色的颗粒在SINGTO眼里可爱得不行，另一只手从下摆伸入，用力扯开碍事的内裤，摸索着连接洞穴和阴囊根部的会阴处，缓慢的揉动着，指尖从会阴偶尔擦过洞穴的褶皱，却并没有着急入侵，手指缓缓拨动着圆球，通过会阴刺激到小小的洞穴开始不由自主的收缩，饱胀的小球开始发硬，软软的肉茎也开始慢慢挺立起来。

SINGTO的手指开始小心地探向内凹陷的洼地，小穴打开了一个浅浅的入口，手指插进一些就有点艰涩，SINGTO摸出一管润滑剂，冰凉的润滑剂通过手指大量的涂抹进敏感小穴，小穴有些抗拒的收缩，挤压着戳进褶皱中间的指尖， SINGTO呼吸一窒越发心痒难耐

他用左手小心地撑住自己，小心不让自己的体重压在弟弟身上，右手耐心的继续增加手指，手指模仿性交的抽插，一进一出的带出一股股的肠液。肠道被手指按摩的怪异感觉让KRIST有些承受不住地蜷缩着脚趾，手紧紧抱住SINGTO的头压向自己胸前。

SINGTO的嘴唇故意凑到他的脖子，亲吻他的喉结，缠缠绵绵的舔着，再顺着脖颈向上细细密密的朝下巴亲吻摩挲。随后舌头勾挑着他敏感的耳垂，绕着他的耳根滑行，惹来KRIST一阵轻颤，忍不住咬住手背，抑制住到嘴的呻吟

”TUAN,不要……“

SINGTO的呼吸渐渐加重，带着一股情欲的炽热，搂抱住他的后背，为拍戏刻苦锻炼后健壮不少的手臂一把揽住KRIST的细腰，轻易的将他提起，双腿大张的KRIST顿时变成跪坐在SINGTO腿上，宽大的两只手掌继续从和服下摆伸入抓住他的双臀揉捏，赤裸裸的腿间正好对准SINGTO的胯下，SINGTO故意挺挺腰，坚硬硕大的伞头正确的顶了一下穴口位置，KRIST毫无遮挡的下体顿时感受到欲望的份量。

KRIST本能的收缩穴口，软软的穴口偷偷的夹了一下顶端的铃口，润滑剂夹杂着铃口分泌的粘液沾湿SINGTO整个伞头，潮湿的洞穴一张一合，仿佛在无声地邀请着他的进入。

SINGTO将KRIST的双腿挂到自己的双臂，双手用力提起krist腰身，用力挺入

”呜！！！“

一刹那的尖锐痛苦令KRIST还是忍不住惨叫一声，久未经人事的肠道再次回忆起被破开的痛楚，被人进入的鲜明钝痛，让小小KIT都疲软了。

SINGTO感受到狭窄的肠壁开始在抗拒他的进入，他并没有一股作气地入侵，继续向里面前进，而是停下来，让穴口适应他的巨大。SINGTO就着这个别扭的姿势亲吻着KRIST湿润的眼角，一手抚慰小小KIT。KRIST张开嘴，吐出自己都不相信能发出的懦弱哽咽声。

”PSING,PSING“

SINGTO看着他咬紧嘴唇流泪的模样，心脏像被羽毛轻轻扫过，顿时变得有些软，又有些酸，隔着软软的刘海亲吻上KRIST光洁的额头，再缓缓地轻啄着他咬得有些发白的嘴唇。

“KIT，要是太难受的话，我可以停下来的”

KRIST感受体内跳动着的性器在膨胀着，他哥的手在他的腿间安抚着他的脆弱，温柔中带着侵略的气息紧紧的包裹着他全身的肌肤，他此刻有点发晕无法思考，一股窒息感充斥在脑海，身体隐约想反抗却提不起一丝一毫的力气，体内的脉动渐渐和耳旁的心跳声合为一体。

咚咚，咚咚，咚咚

KRIST有点不受控制的回吻住眼前的人

“PSING,胀......”

身下的利刃开始顺势一寸一寸入侵，坚定不移的顶进他的深处，每一寸的进入都鲜明的可怕，KRIST喉咙里一声沉闷的哼声被SINGTO尽势吞入，他的身体微微颤抖着，没有半点儿力气挣扎，双腿大张软绵绵的挂在SINGTO的手臂上。

SINGTO的肉刃深深的插着他，慢慢的扭腰，强健的腰带动粗壮的柱身搅动着他肠道，慢速地操干他，变换着角度选择更好的角度摩擦，试图寻找到他的敏感点，SINGTO感受着小穴内的变化点，就是这里！

SINGTO利刃开始重点照顾刚刚找到的敏感点，他突然抽出一半肉棒，猛力插进小穴里，重重撞击碾压敏感点，KRIST的肠道立即绞紧他的分身，肠肉用力收缩压迫着伞头，连铃口都被蠕动的馋肉挤压着，爽得他头皮一阵发麻。

KRIST也在肉身撞击敏感点的一霎那间绷直了身子，那条扣在SINGTO腰间的腿紧紧的勾住不放，胸膛和腹部的软肉都因为突如其来的快感突出漂亮的线条，来不及闭上的嘴巴吐出短促的呻吟

”啊！“

“喜欢吗？”

SINGTO问着，双臂将KRIST提高一些，小腹坚硬的肌肉毫不犹豫的压上他的脆弱，抬起头的肉茎被摩擦流出透明的淫液，SINGTO再次抬腰撞击小穴，小腹的肌肉也同时挤压着性器，淫液再次沾上SINGTO的小腹肌肉。

“不――”下意识的拒绝尚未说出，SINGTO已经让它消失在KRIST的喉咙里。

SINGTO的腹肌狠狠地挤压他的性器，柔韧的皮肤光滑的不可思议，每一次挤压摩擦都让性器爽得颤抖不停，强烈的快感快速的窜进KRIST的鼠蹊处，从连接处挤出来的润滑剂粘腻的沾满SINGTO的阴毛，弄得KRIST的囊袋痒痒的，又粘粘的，后方被侵犯的感觉越发的明显。

性器在敏感点细密的摩擦，内壁对肉棒的渴望感由浅到深的冒出，KRIST有些控制不住的收缩肠道，渴望SINGTO在敏感点再重一点儿的摩擦，最好就像玩弄他的脆弱一样狠狠撞击他，操干他的小穴。

前方的脆弱被后方的快感刺激的变粗硬几分，淫液开始从铃口渗出，经由SINGTO灵巧的手指逗弄，身前的快感不断堆积，浑身情欲涌动，胸膛起伏不定，两颊嫣红，喉咙不住的吞咽口水，在临近射精的瞬间，被手指一把掐住――

“PSING让我射――呜呜……”

被堵着的铃口渗出一丝乳白的精液，从不压抑欲望的KRIST拒绝不了前方涌起的快感

“这种时候要叫我什么？”

“PSING！SINGTUAN！TUDN！”

“不对！叫我KHUNP（注1）”

SINGTO收紧手掌，KRIST不住的扭动身体，想要摆脱桎梏他通往天堂的束缚，KRIST虽然被情欲逼得几近理智全失，但是对这个甜到发腻的称呼，即使是没脸没皮的他也是无法轻松说出口。

SINGTO用手指轻轻划过铃口，大拇指毫不客气地按住渗出淫液的铃口摩擦！酥麻的快感从直冲脑后！KRIST崩溃的拉扯SINGTO的手,试图把他哥的手扯开－－

“啊啊啊－－放手！PSING，快放手！！！”

”你知道的，你说了我就给你。“

SINGTO压低声音在他耳边轻轻的诱哄着，一边在他的甬道里抽送着，仿佛化身诱人犯罪的欲望之蛇，往他的小穴里钻着，深一点儿，再深一点儿的侵犯他的处子地，没有激烈的抽插，没有凶狠的撞击，只是用肉棒狠狠的开拓着他的内部，带着粘腻的润滑剂润泽他干燥的肠道深处。

“KHUN……KHUNP~啊啊啊――”

SINGTO仿佛听见理智断弦的声音，肉棒猛力的抽插湿润的小穴，带出大量的润滑剂，马上又被插进小穴里的肉棒送进KRIST的体内，被SINGTO干得不停上下颠动的KRIST已经顾不上吞咽口水，只能被SINGTO一次次的挺进深处，发出沙哑低沉的呻吟，脆弱的眼泪滑到脸上，漆黑的发丝凌乱的翘着，潮湿的额头脸颊沾满一缕缕头发，俊美逼人的脸既可爱又可怜。

“啊……不要了！太深了……”

羞耻又无可奈何的表情深深取悦了努力耕耘的SINGTO，他俯身咬向眼前红欲滴血的小巧耳垂，KRIST耳朵微微的痛楚混合着身下强烈欲望仿佛要炸开的快感，紧闭的双唇不受控制的张开，发出细细的呻吟声。 SINGTO逐渐加节奏，眼前雪白的肌肤早已变得粉红，柔软的腰肢弯成一道好看的曲线，腰窝越发明显，臀部被掰开，肉穴在SINGTO的抽送下不停开合，摩擦导致颜色越发的艳丽， SINGTO身下动作越加粗暴，KRIST减肥后越发纤细的身体被干得酥软，一股股粘稠淫滑的爱液自穴口缓缓流下，粗大的肉棒在大出大进，强烈而密集的撞击让KRIST意识一片空白。

下体张开到了极限，紧紧贴住SINGTO的小腹，狭窄的小穴紧紧含住肉棒兴奋的吞吐，穴口随着肉棒的一抽一插而向内向外的翻进翻出，被摩擦至嫣红的肠肉透过麻痹的神经，传递着肉棒每一次抽插时带来的快感。

被刺穿的快感，无法释放的痛苦，在昏沉的脑海中反复交替，他开始控制不了自己，屁股甚至不受控制的耸动着迎合跨下的撞击，小穴在大力的操干下越来越紧缩，贪婪的吸紧SINGTO粗大的伞头，用不自知的软弱带着一丝哀求语气说道：

“不要……”

SINGTO在他的敏感点上顶撞着，感受着他的收缩，湿热的小穴好似要融化了一般，软得一塌糊涂，SINGTO发出赞叹的叹息，不知道是为了KRIST的配合还是为了他的柔软度。

他双手抱紧KRIST，喘息着松开对他的束缚，粗壮的肉棒快速的摩擦柔嫩的肠道，尖锐的快感让KRIST头皮发麻，整个感官都集中在那正被雄性器官猛干的小穴，发出被刺穿的尖叫，高高翘起的性器再也经受不起后穴被如此的猛刺，白嫩的肉体一阵痉挛，湿滑紧窄的嫩肉紧紧收缩，紧咬住肉棒不放，精液从再也没有束缚的铃口疯狂喷射而出，而那被撑开的小穴依旧无助地被肉棒猛烈的狂操，痉挛的喷出汁液，喷洒在SINGTO的小腹，胸前，甚至还有几滴挂在脸上。

高潮的小穴绞紧SINGTO的肉棒，随即缓缓松开，好像无力收缩恢复成原来的模样，巨大肉棒毫不犹豫推进高潮过后无法收紧恢复紧致的小穴里，满满的汁液被操了出来。

”唔――“

受到剧烈摩擦的肠道舒服的蠕动，KRIST身子抖个不停，镶嵌在SINGTO胯间的臀部透出被撞击出的红晕，饱满的双臀被干得一颤一颤的抖动，SINGTO双手大力的揉捏两瓣饱满的臀瓣，猛力向两边一拉，腰间瞬间用力一插，再也不控制射精，肉棒抖动着射出一股股的精液，打湿深处的肠道，KRIST被激射进体内的一股股精液烫得控制不住尖叫不止

“啊啊啊－－！！！”

达到极致的肉体遍布高潮过后的红晕，大量的汗水浸透了全身的肌肤，嘴角流着唾液，四肢软软的瘫在SINGTO身上，整个身体都处在脱力的状态，SINGTO拔出肉棒，盛不下的精液形成的白丝长长的连着小穴和肉棒，白丝不一会儿拉断，精液缓缓从穴口的流出，一滴一滴的落在床单上，两人的下体一片狼藉，麝香的味道在空气中交织出一股情欲的气息。

SINGTO温柔的亲吻KRIST被高潮汗湿的脸，亲吻他的嘴角，舔吸因为刻意节食饿出来的性感锁骨，SINGTO愉悦的眯起眼，看着高潮过后的KRIST浑身的皮肤浮出粉红的色泽，指尖的温度不经意碰到KRIST的肌肤，高潮后变的异常敏感的肌肤将那一丝碰触和温度放大无数倍，KRIST修长的身躯不禁轻微打颤，喉咙里发出闷闷的轻哼，SINGTO细细的摩挲KRIST泛红的眼角，指尖温柔的流连他的脸，慢慢滑到胸膛上，沾上一点儿KRIST射到胸膛上的精液递到他的唇边，乳白的精液一点儿一点儿的抹在KRIST被亲得红肿的唇上,SINGTO抽出手指，伏下身子亲吻KRIST沾着精液的嘴唇，他的吻温柔又不失霸道，一遍又一遍的轻吻KRIST耳朵的轮廓轻声说

"我也很想你，KIT"

KRIST被慢慢搂住拥进胸膛，听着强而有力的心跳，他的呼吸渐渐平复下来陷入宁静的沉睡。


End file.
